Existence Rogue and Gambit
by RogueGambit15
Summary: Rogue and Gambit are expecting a baby. You know what they say? Second time's a charm... or maybe that was third time... wait... What do I mean by second? Well I guess you'll have to find out here.


**A/N: flashbacks are in cursive**

 _She gave the Cajun a smile, as he brought his hand to her stomach. Usually that action would have aroused her, but in context it was rather sweet._  
 _They hadn't told the rest of the team yet, only Hank and the professor, but that was more out of necessity than wanting to break the news. They couldn't wait that much longer, Rogue wasn't showing just yet, but soon the stomach that held their three month old child would turn into a baby bump and her missions would have to be cut. Remy would've rather she stopped as soon as she discovered she was pregnant, but she wouldn't have it any way other than hers, the compromise was when she started visibly showing she would stop. Luckily for her, her slender body hid the child quite well, not well enough though..._

She sat on the closed toilet seat, she couldn't do it, not again, not yet. She stared at the thing in her hand like it was some kind of monster and she though about the last time it had happened.  
Some parts of that dreadful day were a bit of a fuzzy blurr, but there was one thing she remembered clearly. A phrase.

 _"Foolish mutant, trying to distract me?! I'll give one less thing to be distracted by"_

"You all right chere?" Remy said from behind the door, he'd knocked on it before hand, but she must have missed it.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" She said, waking up from her daze and stuffing the pregnancy test in the inside pocket of her jean jacket. She scratched the back of her head as she opened the door she leaned forward to kiss him.  
"What was dat for?"  
"Nothing, just felt like it" She replied with a grin as she left their room. Leaving her lover with a smirk on his face.

The kitchen smelt heavily of oatmeal as she walked in, she hated that stuff, but for some reason everyone else in the mansion loved it. She pushed her lock of snowy hair out of her face and rubbed her eyes as she examined who was in the room before saying goodmorning.  
"Hey Rogue" Jean beat her to it, as Scott nodded and Jubes played her videogames.  
"Hey guys" She replied, walking towards the kitchen unit and reaching for the coffee in the pot, she knew it was wrong, but who was going to stop her? It wasn't like one little coffee was going to compromise her baby's health... or was it? It could become a bad habit... Maybe it would be better if she drank decaf instead, just to be sure, but the caffeine looked so good...  
She groaned under her breath and grasped for the tin of soluble decaf, terrible looking stuff, but coffee nonetheless. She stirred it with an accusing look, as if she was a child eating a cough sweet rather than a lollipop and took a daring first sip. Actually, it wasn't as bad as she'd first anticipated and went to sit on the back rest of the couch.  
"Did you hear the news this morning?" Jean asked, sipping on her own cup of actual coffee, Rogue envied her for that of course.  
"No" She replied, standing up.  
Jean told her about the usual mutant mistreatment and they both maintained the conversation by chatting casually after that.

Gambit entered the living room/kitchen and creeped up behind Rogue, putting his hands around her waist. She let out a small giggle and turned towards him, her sweet face just a couple of centrimetres away from his.  
"Swamp rat" She whispered mockingly as she put down her mug and their lips got closer.

"Ew, guys!" Said Jubilee with a look of disgust on her face as she turned around briefly. The couple didn't stop, but Rogue kicked the couch enough to send it to the other side of the room, causing Jean to laugh.  
"Rogue! I was about to beat the high score!" The kid protested.  
"Not today shugah"  
Jubilee stuck her tongue out at Gambit who let out a chuckle, he was still the holder of the highest high score.  
His fingers reached quietly for the cup, when Rogue stopped him.  
"It's decaf Remy, you sure you still want it?" She said raising an eyebrow at him and smirking.  
"Nah, I'll get my own" He said, letting go of her waist for the temptation of caffeine.  
"How could you possibly drink DECAF Rogue? It's disgusting!" Jubilee said, throwing herself onto the rest of the couch emphatically.  
"I don't know" She said, focusing more on her cup rather than what the kid was saying as she blabbered on about something or other.

As they left the living room Gambit let out a grin.  
"Why is it that you was drinking decaf?" Nothing slipped a thief, especially when a kid is yelling it.  
"There might be a reason..." She replied pulling the pregnancy test out of her pocket and handing it to him. Her eyes emeralds glimmered as she looked up at his red pupils upon a sky of black.  
"Mon coeur" He replied, putting his hand behind her back and holding her while they kissed.  
"Mon coeur" He repeated, kneeling down and kissing her stomach.  
"Remy!" She said with a smile in her voice "Get up, before someone comes!"  
He obeyed, but couldn't help but keep grinning like an idiot.

She spent the rest of the day just wandering around the mansion when she saw Hank standing in the hall. It suddenly hit her that she should tell him, somehow it was always easy for things to slip her mind, mostly because it was always racing or wondering else where.  
"Hank?" He turned to face her with a fuzzy blue smile.  
"Yes Rogue"  
"We need to talk"

"It looks about two months along, are you sure you didn't notice anything?" Hank said as he handed Rogue a wipe to remove the gel from her stomach.  
"Not really" It was a half lie, she did suspect something, but hoped that by not noticing it would sort itself out. Hank picked up on her expression and spoke up.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Just a bit worried, is all"  
"You're a strong and healthy young woman, you have nothing to worry about"  
"I try not to, but it's natural to worry for your child" Even more so after losing one already, but she held that thought, she didn't want to dampen the mood.  
"Yes, I guess it is"  
She pulled her t-shirt back on, almost trying to hide under it, wich was pointlesss because she couldn't look less pregnant and also the fact that it was a crop top.  
She got up to leave but turned around for a second.  
"Oh and Hank?"  
"Yes"  
"I want to tell the others, but it'll take me some time"  
"My lips are sealed. Does Gambit know?"  
"Looks like he won the lottery"  
"Good. And..."  
"You and Remy are the only ones who know" She said, finally closing the door and walking away. She knew that if she'd stayed, he would have lectured her over how the professor should know and she wasn't really in the mood to tell anyone else that day.


End file.
